Darren's Birthday
by Asifweneversaidgoodbye
Summary: CrissColfer!prompt. Friendship! The prompt was: 'Birthday Drabble. Best Friends. One kiss, nothing more.'


**AN: Another prompt! Friendship! CrissColfer.**

**Disclaimer; Do _not_ own Glee, Darren or Chris. How can you even own those. But okay. It's all fictional (sadly)! **

**Prompt:**

_Oh and I mean.. of course if you want: Crisscolfer Darren Birthday Drabble. No ER, but like.. best friends. and one kiss but not more. No I-Love-Yous. That's not really a prompt either. Just an idea that came into my head and said Hello..._

* * *

><p>Soft lips pressed on my cheek and a warm hand rested on my shoulder.<p>

Slowly but deliberately I tried to open my eyes, expecting bright light, but seeing the most beautiful eyes I knew, sparkling and shining.

"Goodmorning," I muttered and yawned.

"Good morning birthday boy!" Chris replied happily and backed away again, sitting next to my chest on the bed. "How does it feel to be more adult now?" he asked and smirked slightly.

"Well if I wake up like this every morning it already feels great!" I said, smirking myself while I stretched myself out.

"Haha dork!" Chris said and squeezed my arm before he stood up.

"Want some coffee?" he asked me already half way to the kitchen.

"I'd love to, yeah."

"Alright! I already made you waffles, so if you want to eat them warm I suggest you come out of your warm nest right now!" Chris said before he disappeared out of my room, leaving me warm but hungry.

Well, he just gave me the solution for my rumbling stomach, didn't he? Pushing back the blankets I scratched my stomach. Suddenly the smell of homemade waffles reached my nose and made my mouth water. Alright, I needed those waffles right away!

Walking into my living room I could hear Chris humming a song, which I immediately recognized.

"Really Chris?" I asked him, while leaning against the door-frame of my kitchen. "I'm sexy and I know it?"

He looked up from my coffee machine and smiled.

"I should use the waffles more often. Look how quickly you came out of bed! You didn't even put clothes on!" he said, eyeing me up and down. "And besides. I_ am _sexy!"

"You are you are. And you made me waffles. Makes you even more sexy, especially wearing that apron," I laughed, seeing how he was wearing my apron with the sparely clothed woman on it.

"All for you. It's your birthday!" he said and opened my drawer to grab some plates.

"You're the best friend ever," I stated and looked longingly at the waffles that were lying there, waiting to be eaten.

"You only say that because your stomach is your best friend and he's really happy with me now," Chris said sarcastic and put the waffles on the plates before he walked them over to me.

"True, now gimme gimme gimme!" I said and made grabby hands to the plate.

Receiving it from him we both sat down at my kitchenbar, me almost moaning when I took the first bite.

"Alriffed, thisisse beth waffle fever," I said with my mouth full.

"So civilized!"

I just grinned stupidly at him and swallowed the rest of it, already diving in for the next piece.

"You have to get ready in a little bit," Chris suddenly said, after pouring us both a cup of coffee, sipping it softly while I ate the waffle he couldn't fit in anymore.

"Why?" I asked him, proud at myself that I actually waited till my mouth was empty of food.

"It's a surprise, but we're going out!" he said and showed nothing more.

I really didn't like surprises. Well. That was actually because I was used to Starkid surprised. And they usually involved a lot of alcohol, prompt performances and nakedness. Alright, I did like surprises. So sue me.

"I can't wait!" I said and almost bounced in my seat.

"I know," Chris laughed and stood up to put away the dishes.

"Do you know what's even more awesome?" I asked him, suddenly remembering the fact.

Chris just let his eyebrows rise and awaited my answer.

"It's international kissing day!" I stated as if it was the most awesome thing ever.

Which it was in my opinion.

"Really? They really make a day of everything now, don't they?" Chris said shaking his head slightly.

"I know! They should make a Klaine day. It would be the most awesome thing ever!" I said and took a sip of my coffee.

Delicious coffee at that.

Chris snorted.

"Only you Darren, only you."

"What? It would be awesome! We could act like them all day! And everyone will think it's cool!"

"You're an idiot."

"You love me anyway," I said and smiled, already knowing that it was true.

"That I do."

"So can I get a kiss now?"

"Because it's international kissing day?" Chris asked in a incredulous way.

"No, because it's my birthday." I said in a 'duh' tone.

Chris rolled his eyes but strolled over anyway.

Standing in front of me he put his hand on my cheek and looked at me with an amused smile.

"Ready for this?"

"Very." I couldn't hold back the grin that was already on my face again.

A grin that he immediately kissed away with his damn talented lips that were pressing in the most delicious way ever against mine. Before I knew it he already pulled back and walked back to his seat.

"It's already the best birthday ever!" I said and tossed back the last remaining part of my coffee.

"Yeah yeah. Now go and change! There's a surprise waiting for us! Go go go!" Chris said and drummed the bar in front of him.

"Yes sir!" I said and moved towards my shower, already having a very happy, bubbly, giddy feeling about today.

Friends like Chris really made my life so much better in every way possible. I couldn't wait till it was his birthday and I could do the same for him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow. I actually kept it a friendship!(Sortof haha) Go me xD Let me know what you thought of it!<strong>


End file.
